This disclosure generally relates to apparatus and to methods for accessing a chassis mounted skirt on a vehicle, such as a truck and the like.
A vehicle may have a chassis mounted skirt for many reasons, such as to enhance aerodynamics of the vehicle and the like. The skirt may cover portions, such as a battery box, fuel tank, emissions systems components and the like, of the vehicle to present a substantially smooth aerodynamic profile. At times, it may be necessary to access and/or to move the skirt to service the covered portions of the vehicle. It is desirable to provide an apparatus and a method for accessing the skirt.